Wondering Why?
by SapphiRubyCrys
Summary: This a sweet songfic inspired from the sond Why by M2M. Do Try this and don't forget to review.


**Hey there The name's SapphiRubyCrys but you can call me as Alex.**

**This is a random songfic with no connection to the sequence of the story. This is about my fav couple Black cat and Polka Dots.  
**

**Disclaimer:Sadly I don't own GA or Why by M2M.  
**

* * *

My name is Mikan, I'm 14yrs old and am facing a turmoil. Recently someone's been ignoring. His name is Natsume. I don't why but since Luna become a part of our class. He's been so cold towards me. I fell lonely and hurt by him.

Maybe I should just express it in the form of a song. That will at least a little bit will make me feel better. I sat down at my favourite spot 'The Sakura Tree' with my guitar which Narumi sensei gave me for my 14th birthday. Actually I came here whenever I wanted to talk to Natsume.

"Oh Natsume why, why are so so far away from me."

I started playing the Guitar.(Play "Why" by "M2M")

(From Why don't you call me?to you think I'm all that.) I remembered the day Luna stepped into the academy. She took my seat next to Natsume.**(Almost similar I know)** She then started awful rumors about me all around the school. Everyone believed them except my friends. Everyone did. I was scared that Natsume believed them too. So, I went to his room to talk to him but he coldly rejected me. I tried calling him **(They are allowed to use phones)** but he cut it.

Kurushi(It hurts). I tried and I tried but no response. Then his friends(except Ruka) told me that he believed them. I felt betrayed. He wouldn't right? I asked Ruka but he said that Natume's been ignoring everyone who was in favour of me, even him.

(Well it don't make sense,to where we're at.) Well it not true at all. I can't understand anything anymore. It's not like him at all. Why is this happening? "Natsume" I whispered before singing the part where my feelings piled up which led me to many crying sessions and sleepless nights. _  
_

(From Wondering why,to keep wondering why). "Yes I'm wondering right now. Why are you ignoring me? Did you really believe Luna's lies? Or are you just I don't know distancing yourself so that no one will get hurt. Oh Natsume give me some answers. " I said that while playing the guitar.

(Why when you see me?to you seem to care.) I realised what I just sang. I remember whenever we passed each other, I would greet him and he would just not respond like I was a wall or something. This made me feel lonely and dejected but then just a week ago someone was making fun of me and Natsume just dashed into him and said,"Why do you even waste your time for this worthless invisible girl?". He looked at me expressionless but hidden beneath that mask I think I saw something, some feeling in those mesmerising Crimson eyes that maybe, somehow he actually cares for me.

(Unbelievable, to if we're going anywhere).But before I could even lock this as my answer he again ignores me. He's making me feel so Wondering to Keep wondering why.)

I wish that everything goes back to normal. I wish that he starts calling me names again, teases me again, make my heart beat very fast for him again. Because It just doesn't make sense anymore about whether He hates me or not? I don't understand . I just want us back to how we used to be, Together. Bickering about useless stuff,helping each other. Just being Together is enough for me to last a lifetime.

Well it don't make sense to Tell me why). By this time I my felt tears running down my cheeks. I felt my heart get heavy, yearning for answers. Hoping that this will just turn out to be a nightmare and I would wake up tomorrow and find everything back to how it was.

(Wondering why, to Keep wondering why).I ended the song and shouted,"Natsume just stop confusing me already. Till when will you make me endure this? till when will you make me suffer until you're happy? When will I get my answers? I love you, it's not just a crush I really love you. Is this my punishment for falling for you? Is this how it'll end? Oh Natsume don't ignore me. I need you like the very air. No more than air, more than anything. Please just come back to me. I need you. I breaking to pieces right now." I started crying really hard.

* * *

_**Natsume pov(you probably guessed where he is right):**_

I heard the song and I could feel her emotions because It really hurt me too to leave her like that but I had to. I didn't have a choice. I have to protect her from Luna. So this was the only solution I could come up with. I regret leaving her like that. I know what I need and want. I want and need Mikan. She's the ray of hope in my dark and dreary smile, her voice, her eyes, her clumsiness, stupidness, her caring, her Heart. All of her. She is the one who brought me back to life again. She is the only reason for me to stay alive and I'm hurting her.

I then listened quietly to what she was shouting. When she said that she loves me. I knew I couldn't and wouldn't hold back anymore. I'll protect her, being by her side just as she protects me from shrinking in the darkness.

I looked at her teary face, It stung me. I got down from the Sakura tree.**(the ones who got it right clap for yourselves.) **

I came from behind and tapped her on the shoulder. I felt her turn unresponsive and without looking at me she started to walk away. So, I caught her hand and turned her towards me. She was crying and I knew that she was trying to put up a brave front. She looked straight into my eyes shaken and asked,"Natsume Naze kokoniruno?(Why are you here?")

I just replied," Baka this is my tree I should be asking that.".Hurt flashed into her eyes and she said," You're right. This is your tree.I'm sorry for coming here. She squirmed but I didn't let go and just tighten my grip. She struggled but I held onto her and then pulled her into my arms. and asked," Is it true? What you said. Is it true you love me?"

She was definitely shocked. I pulled away a bit to look straight into those beautiful eyes of my love.I asked again," Is it true?" She then looked angry and shouted," Why do you care? Why are you asking me that? You want to break my heart to pieces don't you? Well Natsume Hyuuga you've succeed. I'm an idiot and yes I LOVE YOU AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT"

I smile gently and said,"That's all I need to know" and kissed her. First she struggled against my grip but slowly responded to me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and I gripped onto her waist pulling her closer to me.

We broke away after what seemed like forever blushing, I had an idiotic grin plastered on my face, and rested my forehead on hers. Both of us breathing heavily from lack of air. I caressed her cheek with my hand while we caught onto our breaths.

She then asked," Why? Why I don't get th.." I silenced her with a kiss and then whispered into her ear," I'm sorry and I won't leave your side ever again." She breathed," Why?" Because I love you Mikan from now until forever more than anyone else."

She then gasped and gave me a teary smile and I enveloped her into another kiss.

_**Natsume and Mikan pov:**_

_I know now that what ever we may face in our life we'll face it together. Never giving up, never letting go of each nother.  
_

_Together shall we be henceforth till the end of eternity.**(I heard this or read this sentence somewhere.)**_

* * *

_**So how is it? Hate it?/Like it/Love it? Oh and sorry for the inconvenience of reading my story and understanding exactly where I wanted to express Mikan's feeling in contrast to the you wanna know why I wrote like this, then check the reviews. That's the reason I wrote like this. So, Please bear with it. **  
_

_**Do leave a review. I wanna know your opinions because your opinions matter. Hey and check out my profile.  
**_

_**Till next time,  
**_

_**ALex ^_^  
**_

_**xxx  
**_


End file.
